Holly:A Sweeney Todd Christmas
by Nellie-flipping-Lovett
Summary: it's christmas, and Sweeney Todd is not a happy camper, when Mrs. Lovett and him go out ice-skating, something happens, and no, Mrs.Lovett does not fall through the ice! I promise, reveiws are love!


**HI!!! Finally on Christmas eve I give you… Holly: a Sweeney Todd Christmas! Yay! It took a while to get an idea, and I just finished my other story, Romance Novels, I think it's really cute, it's like fluffy though, like, REALLY fluffy! It's like if you shaved all the really fluffy dogs, sewed it all onto a giant teddy bear, then left it outside while it rained glue, and then it started snowing cotton-balls, that would be half as fluffy as my story. SO READ IT!!!! I ONLY HAVE 5 REVEIWS!!!! It's called Romance Novels *Sob* Puh-lllleeeaaaasssseeee!!!**

Nellie Lovett sat in the parlor, she was watching Toby play with his new toy train. It was Christmas day and everyone was happy… almost. Sweeney Todd was busy brooding away in his barber Shoppe, being plagued with memories of his darling Lucy, dancing around together on Christmas, Joanna laughing softly at her silly parents, Lucy was wearing a long red and green dress, a stick of holly stuck in her yellow locks. Sweeney sighed, he missed the days when he was Benjamin Barker, care-free, and happy. But his Lucy was gone, and Joanna 'Adopted' by Turpin, more like being held captive! He had walked by the house, only catching brief glances of his little girl, the window was high and dirty, but he could tell she had long yellow hair, and small facial features, just like Lucy. A loud knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, it was Mrs. Lovett, "Mistah T, you really should come down, I have a present for you!" he glared at her, "I don't want your present! Leave me alone!" "But, Mr. Todd! It's Christmas, Toby has a present for you to! Come on!" he sighed and got up, "Fine! I'm hungry anyways!" he followed her down the stairs, Toby was still extremely entertained and pleased with himself, he had made the train work, "Mum! Mum! I did it!" "Good job, love, now, give Mr. T his present," the young boy gave him a sigh that made it seem like he was in physical pain, "You promised! Go on," Mrs. Lovett encouraged, "Here," he said as he threw the present at Sweeney "Made it myself." Sweeney opened the present, inside was a razor, it wasn't fancy, but it wasn't sloppy either, "How'd 'ya make it?" he asked, "Tom, the blacksmith on bell yard 'elped me, it was mums idea." Sweeney thanked him and sat down onto the couch, Mrs. Lovett scooted close to him, "Here's mine!" she squealed in his ear, he unwrapped the small box, inside was a new silk case for his razors, and a bag of cookies. Sweeney tried the cookies, they were disgusting. "Thanks for the case, but, please, do me a favor and stick to pies!" Nellie laughed, "Ok, fine, but now we all have to go ice-skating!!! I used to do it every year on Christmas when I was a little girl," seeing the look on Sweeney's face, she continued, "Oh, come on, love, it'll be fun!" before he could do anything about it, he felt himself being shoved out of the door, and into the freezing cold winter air. Mrs. Lovett had linked arms with him, smiling broadly, he grimaced, very frightened for his sanity. Outside, he saw the snow covered roofs, the people walking around bundled up and huddled. A beggar woman ran up to them, her hair was bright red, and she had on a dirty and torn blue dress, "Please Mrs, please, take my baby, I can not care for her in the snow and cold. Please!" "Of course, love, you can stay at-" before she had even started the woman had shoved a small bundle into Nellie's arms and ran. "Well mistah T, no time for ice-skating now, love, we 'ave to get 'ome and get this baby warm!" Sweeney just gaped at her, did she just take a baby from a random beggar? "Mrs. Lovett, did you even think about taking in a random child from the street before you did?" Mrs. Lovett didn't seem to hear him, she was busy cooing softly at the bundle, Toby glared at Sweeney, "come on Mr. Todd, it's just a baby! What else could she 'ave done?"

"Maybe, I dunno, decline? It's not that 'ard 'ya know!?" they had started walking back, "Just leave me and mum alone!" Toby stalked off in a huff, obviously furious, Sweeney just shrugged it off, what could an eleven year old do to him anyways? Once they were home Nellie unraveled the baby from it blanket, it was a girl, she had huge green eyes and a small tuft of brown hair on her head, in short, she was adorable. "You're just the cutest thing!" Mrs. Lovett whispered, the baby gurgled adoringly, "You need a name don't you?" Nellie thought and thought, nothing came to her, "MISTAH T!!!" She screeched upstairs, Sweeney ran down, "What is it now?" he asked, "Baby names." She said simply, "I dunno," he said, he sounded like he could care less, "It's Christmas, maybe um," He thought to, his mind played the scene of his last real Christmas, Lucy, dancing, laughing, holly in her hair, that was it! Holly! "How 'bout Holly, it fit's the season." He shrugged, "Oh! Mistah T that's beautiful!" "Sure." He said, shrugging again, "You're a Holly aren't you!" She said to the baby, the baby said something that sounded like, "Boog googa!" and smiled genuinely, "Awww!" said, not Mrs. Lovett, but Sweeney, he tried to pass it off as a cough, but Mrs. Lovett caught him, "Your just a big softie aren't you?" she said to Sweeney, "Sure, but, um, can I hold her, please?" he asked, embarrassed, "Yes you may." she told him in a mock baby voice, she laughed, so did Holly. Sweeney couldn't help himself and chuckled a little bit to, "You laughed!" Mrs. Lovett yelled out, shocked, "The demon barber of Fleet street laughed! How cute is that?" She teased, the rest of the day was a happy one, and for once, he stopped thinking about Lucy and enjoyed himself for once.

**Merry Christmas every one! Also, happy Hanukah, Kwanza, and whatever else people celebrate, REVEIWS PEOPLE!!! PLEASE!!!**

**I love you all,**

**-Nellie-flipping-Lovett **


End file.
